Cold Thoughts
by Lovelessthunder
Summary: Zexion has dealt with his mothers issues longer than he can remember. They've effected him mentally and emotionally, preventing trust to build between himself and friends. Rated for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Please take note that this is my first fanfiction, comments are welcome.

There was a thump… followed by another. A quick yelp and an irritated grunt from the other party. Next came silence soon accompanied by much weeping. Zexion sat quietly in his mother's closet. He had no idea what kind of hell his mother had gotten herself into, but she had no intention of getting him involved. At least not physically. He was without a doubt mentally drawn in to her problems. This is what happened, in this small apartment. She did what she could but it was never enough. Especially with her kind of debt. These men often came to 'collect' as they so honourably put it. Zexion not being young as he once was knew what this 'debt' consisted of. Certain chemicals weren't so easy to pay off. Particularly after such a large sum had accumulated without some form of pay.

Light filtered through the Bi-Fold Louvered closet doors as Zexion continued to sit in the dark corner. He didn't move when she stopped sobbing, he knew better. He would let her come to him, that's just how she was. It was a personal thing, not that he blamed his mother. If he were in the same situation Zexion was sure he wouldn't want to be seen. The swish of her soft footsteps fled to the kitchen, the sound of the fridge opening echoed through the tiny abode. No doubt she was getting a package of frozen peas for the swelling. He could just imagine a swollen lip… perhaps cheek, a black eye and if she was lucky that would be it. Last time they had broken a rib or two. The slender male kept his location undisclosed to anything. Making sure his breath was silent, and that his body was still. His eyes were in a trance on the floor and didn't even notice that the doors had opened. A hand that belonged to his mother brushed against his shoulder causing Zexion to jerk suddenly. She had expected him to so this thus allowing her soothing voice, "shhh, it's okay!" His strange blue eyes fluttered in her direction, not looking directly at her. That he knew always made her feel self-conscious, "do you want to go to Roxas's house tonight?"

A small nod set the slim woman in the direction of the phone. She was the one who usually did all of Zexion's phone calls. Not that he was incapable of doing them himself rather, he didn't like making them. Talking was not the slate's forte, even though he was perfectly able, it was just tough. He had to many things rolling around in that mind to keep himself occupied, that he just didn't make much conversation. Roxas was perhaps the only exception.

Fifteen minutes later Zexion was standing in front of the pale grey building know to him as Roxas's house. His delicate hand made contact with the door three times, in turn making his knuckles red and sore. The slate haired boy had expected the blonde to open the door but in his stead stood a male with flashy red hair. Bright green eyes rivalled his ashen blues, "who are you?"

The question was blunt and sounded impatient, but the small boy remained silent. Even though his exterior looked confident, he was actually rather hesitant.

"Well?… Say something!"

The tall red head's intolerance heightened causing the small boy's brows to furrow together. Concern writ it self on his pretty face as he nervously looked at the ground. The torture soon ended when the blonde finally came by to see what all the fuss was about, "hey Zex!" An ever so tiny smile fit on his small face at Roxas's voice, "uh… this is Axel, I see you've met!"

All three of them made their way to the living room, Zexion took a seat on the beige couch that sat directly in the view of the television. Roxas immediately took a seat next to the young teen knowing something was wrong, "you okay?"

Zexion utilized his characteristic nod to respond, at this Axel smirked. He had to know what the hell was up, "what's his problem?"

A glare shot itself from the blonde's eye in Axel's direction. His hand then moved to run itself through Zexion's hair, for some reason the boy was much more tense than normal, "Zex's not much of a talker. It doesn't help that you're being an arrogant asshole!"

"How the fuck am I being arrogant?!"

"Oh god Axel, you're always arrogant, don't give me that line of bullshit!"

For a second Zexion was scared the two were going to start a fist fight. But it seemed that just as the squabble began it ended. Roxas turned his head towards the coy male, "you hungry?"

It took the Zexion a few seconds to debate in his mind if that was the case. In the end he nodded lightly, sending the blonde into the kitchen. Axel stood watching the boy for a while and soon took a seat next to him. He seemed to edge away, not to make room for the red head, to lose the proximity between them. Being the sharp kind of guy Axel was, he caught on to the fact that he had just breached the slate's personal space barrier and was caught between moving away or moving closer. Both seemed like good options; however, considering Zexion's _overly talkative_ state, he moved to the side, "why so edgy?" A shrug was assumed by the shorter male who kept his gaze in another direction. It was then that the red head piped up again, "do you talk at all?"

Zexion faced the lanky teen and nodded quickly, not allowing for a very convincing argument. He then sighed in frustration again looking forward. This couldn't have been more awkward. A few seconds later Axel stretched out putting his arms on the upper part of the sofa. He eyed the boy from the corner of his left optical, slowly letting the hand on that side of his body fall on the boy's shoulders. Zexion instinctively became rigid as Axel spoke, "geeze, you need to relax!"

Truth be told, Zexion didn't want to relax, he was so unfamiliar with that particular action that it was kind of sad. The only time he even came close to relaxing was when Roxas and him talked for some time. Slowly but surly the blonde would get the slate haired boy to express more than just a, 'yup,' or , 'that's nice.' It usually took a good three hours of him rambling on or a weekend of fun. Even an arm around his stiff shoulders was too much contact, from a stranger no less. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of enduring the red heads bold action but utterly failed when Axel's hand rubbed the side of his arm. Literally jumping to his feet Zexion moved away from the couch, "what?!" The small male simply gave Axel a dirty glare, "what'd I do?!"

Zexion knew the tall red head was just playing dumb, but that didn't stop him from placing his body in the Lazy Boy just a few feet away from the TV. His knees made contact with his chest as his arms themselves around his thin legs. Axel got off the smooth stainless couch and waltzed over to Zexion, who flashed a quick glance at the approaching figure. He made a move to get off the armchair but was abruptly pushed back onto the cushioned furniture. Axel placed a hand on each arm-rest making sure Zexion was trapped, "and where would you be running off to so soon?"

There was a certain tone of mockery the darker haired male didn't like. Again his space barrier was broken as the tall boy leaned in. Axel seemed to be experimenting with Zexion's breathing space. Just as the red head came within six inches of the boy is when he snapped, violently swiping and thrashing his arms at Axel. Who pulled his own arms away to protect himself, he felt a few hits from the boy that stung, "OUCH! Stop it!"

The small boy didn't falter, only because Axel refused to back away and resume his position on the sofa. He was still too close for Zexion's taste, but the battering didn't cease. Only aiding in the red head's rising temper. He grabbed one of Zexion's arms rather forcibly to stop the hitting but only received an ear piercing scream, "god! Stop… stop it… I'm not going to hurt you!"

"What the FUCK are you doing Axel?" Roxas accused due to the situation's circumstance.

"Nothing… he just flipped on me! I was trying to calm him down."

Roxas quickly stepped between the male on the Lazy Boy and the red head, "just… go sit over there!" A visible scratch on Zexion's arm was quite noticeable, blood pooled in the gash causing the blonde's face to get red, "AXEL! What the hell… you scratched him?!"

"Hey, I've got bruises!"

"Oh please save it," Roxas snarled as he flipped back to deal with Zexion. Placing a hand over the slate's he slowly coaxed the distressed boy into the bathroom. The blonde brought out an antiseptic and some cotton swabs, "got you pretty bad eh?" Zexion hissed at the sting the sterile liquid caused. The blonde smiled gently, "don't worry, it means it's working."

A few Band-Aids later and they were back in the living room. Roxas passed his slate haired friend a delectable sandwich that made Axel's jaw drop, "how come you don't cook for me?"

"It's amazing where being attractive will get you," the blonde responded holding a grin that screamed for an argument.

"Attractive? Doesn't that describe ME to a T?"

"True, but Zexion's also got that magnetic personality! I'm sure you've noticed, couldn't stay away could you?"

Axel tried to say something… anything in his defence. But Roxas hit the nail dead on the head, leaving the red head verbally lost. Then it dawned on his vibrantly coloured skull, why not play along? "Well, I have to admit, with a body like that who couldn't?"

Zexion stopped mid bite of his sandwich to look at the tall male. He was clearly joking but that didn't stop the petite male from shooting a glare in his direction. Roxas's arms folded in font of his torso before he retorted, "keep your dick at bay!"

"Believe me, I'll try," the conversation ended with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long before the three had migrated upstairs. Axel almost made a nose dive for the blonde's entertainment section. Zexion was almost done eating his food while the blonde brought out a deck of cards. Something he knew the slate haired male enjoyed. It didn't take long for Roxas to through down his hand of cards as the petite male laid his perfect hand of thirty-one on the soft comforter, "I cannot believe you won… again! How is that possible?"

"Just lucky," Zexion slipped, completely forgetting about Axel's presence. Not but a split second later did the short boy look at the bed hoping that perhaps the red head would be too absorbed in his video games to notice. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky.

"So he does speak!"

"Oh stop it Axel!" Roxas spat defensively, "it's because of sarcastic assholes like YOU that Zex doesn't say much!"

"I was only joking," the red head shielded his ego, "take a pill before you hurt yourself!"

"Take a pill?! Maybe you should follow your own advise, wait… that's right, last time you did that you had a hard on for forty-five minutes." The sarcasm was spread thick on Roxas's speech.

"Yeah, but I wasn't wrong about it being good advise!"

"You are fucking impossible!"

The red head shrugged then turned off the game consol. Zexion was already in his defensive position on the mattress, knees pulled closely to his chest as Axel sauntered over, "so, what else is in the _big_ vocabulary of yours?"

Zexion couldn't help but feel frustrated, the tall male had done nothing but get under his skin since he came over. His face looked at the darkly coloured bed sheets at his feet while Roxas cut in, "can't you just leave him alone, he isn't going to talk to you… no matter how hard you try."

Roxas's mother made an exceptional dinner for his company. That's how she always was, always doing her best to please. But it wasn't like she had much else to do, most of the time she's just go to the mall or nearest grocers to do a _little_ shopping. The boys were soon back upstairs doing… well nothing really. At least not in Zexion's mind, but he was use to not doing much. Axel and Roxas bickered at one another for an hour. Which apparently was a record according to the red head. The blonde soon began to set up some pull out mats from his closet. In order to make his guests sleep more bearable. Zexion choose the makeshift bed closest to the door. The lanky teen figured he'd take a chance on the one next to the slate haired male. Roxas shot one of his infamous glares to aid as a warning but Axel just gave off his quirky smile. Ten minutes later the lights were off, leaving the room incredibly dark. The dark haired boy lay on his floor level mat trying to relax enough to sleep. Turning on his side he heard a light droning snore from Roxas, making him smile lightly. His smile didn't last as a hand slipped up his night shirt getting a good feel of his torso, which aside from very little toning was pretty much muscleless. A quick gasp allowed air to filter into Zexion's lungs as he tried frantically to get Axel away. The only obstacle in the slate's way from turning devil and beating the red head into a pulp was the flannel sheets tangled around his arms. They added quite the disadvantage while Axel's hand wandered lower. Roxas's snoring increased indicating he was fairly deep in sleep. Just as Zexion felt fingers brushing over brim of his shorts did Axel's hot breath touch his bare neck, "all it would take is for a little communication for me to stop."

Zexion seriously considered this, but it by all means broke several of his principles he worked so hard to build. Nothing said, Axel dipped two fingers down the petite teens boxers, getting a good feel of hair when his fun suddenly ended, "stop!" The word was soft and quiet, but it worked nonetheless as Axel removed his hand and shifted back onto his mat.

"See was that so hard?" The red head whispered, making sure not to wake mother hen.

The slate haired male was up long before the other two teens. He had been worried Axel might pull another one of his stupid moves to provoke him. A stir from the opposite end of the room caught Zexion's attention. It was Roxas, with an extreme case of bed head, "what… the hell? Why are you up this early?"

"I--" Zexion quickly glanced to see if the red head was sleeping, "didn't want Axel to touch me."

It was an innocent enough reply, but it also made Roxas kind of mad. He lifted the blankets to his bed, inviting the short boy over, "come here." Zexion didn't hesitate, he hadn't had enough sleep giving reason for the dark circles under his eyes. Slipping under the covers the slate haired male found it to be rather warm, "in a few hours remind me to kill him, okay?"

Roxas needed no reminding, as Zexion woke to yelling, "what the hell did you do to him last night?"

"Nothing, I got him to talk to me."

"But you had to _touch _him to make him do it!"

"Man, if it bothers him that much I'll apologize!"

Roxas's jaw dropped, "that's not the point! You can't just go around touching people without their permission!"

"Geeze Roxy, calm the hell down! He's still alive isn't he?"

"Do I have to beat this into your skull?"

"No, I understand," Axel managed through Roxas's heavy breathing, "he's got some issues, I'm not stupid just playful! Sometimes I go too far!"

Nothing else was said, but the silence was broken by a strange ring tone. Axel reached into the depths of his pocket to reveal a slim black phone. Reading the message he grinned, "hell yeah! Sorry Rox but I got to go! I'm going to get laid!"

Zexion wasn't sure why but he felt a pang of jealousy. By all rights he should be mad, furious with the red head, but he was jealous. His half open eyes watched as the red head jolted out of the room with much excitement making him annoyed. It had something to do with how Axel treated him. It was real, like the red head didn't care about what problems he had. And Zexion liked that. Roxas treated him like glass, even though that meant the blonde was concerned it got old. He had dealt with himself, and his family issues his whole life. Nothing would ever change them, that's why he moulded himself this way. Roxas's thoughtful kind gestures were nice, but Zexion was anything but weak minded.

The blonde and Zexion sat quietly at the breakfast table. A fork was swirling around some scrambled eggs while the slate's other hand supported his head. Roxas couldn't help but notice the difference in Zexion's usual routine, "what's bothering you?" A quick glance in the blonde's direction let the words settle in his mind, his shoulders gave their usual shrug. Roxas sighed in frustration, it was obviously early for everyone, "tell me what's on your mind?"

It was strange, the idea didn't seem so stupid until he was forced to say it out loud, "…does Axel get laid often?"

"Yeah… why," Roxas thought the question was pretty random, when the idea that Zexion might actually be interested in Axel came to mind.

"No reason."

"Oh really," there was a long silence, something Roxas was use to with the petite boy, "do you _like_ him?"

The instrument Zexion was using to _eat_ his food made a clatter as it fell onto the blue plate, his stare rested on the blonde.

"Well?"

Zexion let out a breath and inwardly decided to ignore the blonde by starring out the window.

"Hey… Zex, com'mon tell me?"

More silence followed.

"I can't help it, I just want to know."

"I don't know," the small male answered figuring he didn't want to offend Roxas by being his quiet self, "he's…"

"A bit of an ass?"

Zexion nodded, thankful that the blonde understood… sort of. A few minutes later the two were watching a movie, they didn't have anything else to do on their summer break. Considering it was just Roxas in the room, Zexion decided it would be in his best interest to catch up on some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours past before the red head let himself into Roxas's house. He was immediately greeted by the blonde with a finger to his lips indicating he should keep the noise level down, "Zex's is sleeping." Axel nodded, informing the blonde that he would abide by the 'indoor voice' rule, "did you get all your frustrations out?"

"You bet," the red head's smile returned, "Demyx wanted it so bad… you have no idea!"

"Okay…" there was a certain tone to Roxas's voice that indicated he didn't want to hear anymore, "I've got something to tell you… probably something I shouldn't."

"Really," Axel insisted, "sorry Rox but I'm all out of juice for today!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, it's not about me dick-head," the blonde's face was lobster red in comparison to his light hair, "I think… I'm pretty sure Zexion likes you."

Axel didn't have much to say, he found Zexion to be interesting. On the other side of the coin, he could already see a difficult relationship between them. Axel liked to talk and be talked to, while Zexion seemed overly quiet and closed up. The red head knew if he wanted anything to do with the small male, he'd have to put a lot of hours in, and be extremely patient. One slip up could set him back by a mile.

"Should I just tell him that you're a slut, and that he shouldn't try to get involved?"

"Uh… no," Axel said almost like he had been offended, "I'm just… apprehensive about starting a relationship… it's been awhile and I'm not the most patient person."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, and to be completely honest… I think you'd do a lot of good for him," Roxas said, he saw the boy almost everyday and knew he needed someone a bit closer. He and Zexion would talk, but it never got down to real bare personal details. Even someone like Roxas could tell there was something dark and cruel in the slate's life, it only gave a plausible explanation.

"… Look, I'm not going to say yes or no, but I will consider it."

"Good, but if you start treating him like one of your casual sex buddies, I'm going to make you have casual sex with my butcher knife. And you'll be the one _catching_, if you catch my drift!"

That entire statement scared Axel, bearing in mind that Roxas wasn't really the type to threaten or be overly protective, "Um… I'm sure you can write that off your list of things to do."

Roxas's next statement was cut off by Zexion, who had a hand to his eyes rubbing the sleep from them, "What happened in the mov--"

Axel smiled as the string of words from the slate's mouth stopped. He was terribly conscious about talking, for whatever reason, "Sleep well?" A hand went to ruffle the boy's hair but Zexion immediately took a step behind Roxas and looked at the floor. _This is gonna take some work…_

"Well," Roxas began, trying to answer the question Zexion had asked, "the chick died, and the guy with the dog survived."

Zexion nodded suddenly not really caring about the movie. Axel felt kind of offended at the slate haired boy's movement, but could he blame him? He hadn't shown his best side as of late. On the flip side of the coin Axel wasn't discouraged, he took his hand wrapping it around Zexion's arm, tugging him into the living room, "Lets see what else we can watch."

A small whimper could be heard from the petite teen as the red head had grabbed sensitive tissue, forcing him to put up a small tug-of-war. Eventually loosing, he was tugged onto the sofa where Axel wrapped an arm around him, just in case he decided to move. And of course the red head was right, he tried to get up, but the obstruction before his belly wouldn't let him, "Just mellow out and enjoy the movie!"

Roxas tried desperately not to say anything, he wanted to see how this unfolded. Knowing very well that Zexion was capable of getting violent. The persistent hostility didn't last much longer, Zexion eventually calmed, giving into the fact that he couldn't win without… elbowing Axel in his solar-plexus. Which he would have done in the event that Zexion hated the red head. But the tall males vibrant locks of hair were starting to grow on him. Not literally of course. Even though the lanky male had won, it didn't mean Zexion was going to ease up in the least. His body maintained a constant stiff quality that bothered Axel. Zexion's back was straight but it leaned forward in order to keep a distance between them. Every once in a while the slate haired male could arch his spine in order to keep the ache off. Axel was quite impressed that the small boy kept up his front for two hours, approximately the times length of the movie, "Sore yet?"

Zexion merely shrugged, he could go for another movie sitting like that. Not to say it was easy but rather to point out the obvious, he was bloody relentless. Unfortunately Axel was smart, he put on another movie, this time it was a lengthy one, probably three hours. Roxas didn't mind, he was inwardly enjoying both movies. An hour and a half went by and the muscles in Zexion's neck were starting to seize, like he had slept on his pillow the wrong way. This time when the slate haired boy arched his back he slumped into Axel's willing body, breathing a rather large sigh of distaste that may have been heard from the kitchen. The smile on the red heads lips grew as he spoke, "Shut the hell up you like it!"

A rather quick elbow jab into Axel's chest _shut him the hell up _real fast. His free arm rubbed the part of his chest that stung. Roxas shook his head slowly, he didn't know what exactly Axel was doing… but he was digging a pretty deep grave, "Hey Axel, could I see you in the kitchen for a sec?"

"Hmm? Oh sure," the red head stated doing a good job of maintaining his cool. Releasing his captive and heading for the kitchen, "What is it?"

"What are you doing," Roxas asked seriously wondering how the red head ever had a serious relationship.

"You obviously don't understand what I was doing!"

"No I don't… what the hell were you doing?"

"Well Sergeant Virgin, I was trying to tear down his defensive wall, and it was working till you fucked it up!"

"Oh…," Roxas sputtered, "so does that mean you're actually considering him?"

There was a pause as Axel leaned back to see if Zexion was anywhere around, "Yeah… I am, it's just hard for me. It's been a while."

"Well, don't you think you could be more… I don't know, tactful," the blonde mumbled.

Axel's mouth dropped a little at Roxas's request, "Look, why don't you just watch and learn? Might get you laid someday." There was some silence as Roxas turned a bit flush, "Have you even done anything after I screwed your brains out last year?"

"Axel!" The blonde announced shocked at the lanky males casualty, "Unlike you I don't fuck everything I lay my eyes on!"

"I'll just take that as a sugar-coated 'no' then."

Zexion lifted his head off his knees from the Lazy Boy he had moved to while the other two were in the kitchen, discussing God knows what. A bit of disappointment defined Axel's expression as he witnessed the small males new seating arrangement. Zexion knew he should feel accomplished, but instead he felt guilty and was too stubborn to do anything about it. He would look silly moving back to the sofa, even though the idea seemed terribly inviting the slate haired male would have nothing to do with it. He let go of the idea and gave his attention to the movie.

The last half of the movie ended. Roxas got a phone call, it was his mother who decided to join his grandmother at Wednesday night bingo. She also informed the blonde that he would be responsible for making dinner. The news didn't please the boy, bearing in mind his cooking skills.

"Who was that?" The nosey red head asked.

"Mom, she won't be home till like ten, so--"

"Oh god no… you're cooking?" Axel clearly remembered the last _dinner_ the blonde attempted, and it gave his so called stomach of steel a run for its money. "How about you let me cook?"

Roxas blinked a few times, unable to compute the facts at hand, but either way the blonde wasn't going to fall into the whole Axel dug, "Sure, if you think you can please myself and Zexion, be my guest. But remember, you don't know what he likes."

"Oh, I think I'll manage," Axel winked at the short boy who stood beside the blonde. His eyes widened and he instinctively looked at his feet. The lanky male brushed off Zexion's reserved behaviour and scavenged the kitchen for ingredients. Fifty-five minutes later the buzzer on the stove went off, indicating that the rice casserole that Axel made was ready. Steam escaped from the small openings between the lid and dish, "Who's hungry?"

Roxas's left brow rose as though he couldn't believe the red head had accomplished the task of making dinner, he felt… shown up, "Well, it looks good, but we'll see how it tastes."

Zexion inwardly admitted that the meal appeared tasty, more so than the blonde's ham, lettuce, and cheese sandwiches that almost swam in mayo. The slate haired male never had the heart to tell Roxas that less was more.

Axel passed each teen a large bowl of the creamy vegetable rice. Zexion tried hard to hide his keenness for the meal, considering he wanted to give the red head the idea that he wasn't interested. "Where the hell did you learn to cook," Roxas managed between bites.

"My mom, before she… ya'know, passed away."

The news made Zexion lift his head, his face was troubled for the tall male, who didn't seemed to bothered. But the slate figured he'd had a while to think about the event. "What," the blonde said rather surprised, "when?"

"About six months ago, remember I told you she had cancer? Everyone kept telling her to get treatment, but she just wanted to stay home… and be with everyone," it was evident that Axel was still hurting, and rightly so, "that's why I haven't seen you in so long, I just wanted to spend time with her."

"I'm so sorry Axel," Roxas had put down his fork to give the red head his full attention.

"Don't be, she was much happier in the end," the red head took note of the unwanted silence, "anyways, this isn't appropriate dinner conversation. Is your brother still in Germany?"


	4. Chapter 4

Zexion didn't think it was possible for either males to watch a movie, considering they had just wasted half their day doing so, yet they seemed thrilled with the idea. The red head was quick to snag the slate's hand, in order to keep the boy close. He of course put up a bit of a struggle, nothing severe taking into account his sore arm. The scratch had reopened earlier but Zexion didn't bother with it. When the cinema came to close, everyone seemed ready for bed. The blonde yawned his way to the bedroom and practically fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Axel was the one to cover him with his blanket. The slate haired boy changed into his pyjamas underneath his own bed sheets, making Axel laugh a little. All he did was pull off his shirt and pants to reveal tight black briefs. Zexion quickly laid his body on the mattress, facing in the opposite direction of the red head. Starring into the familiar dark room, he hoped that tonight there would be promise of sleep. Unfortunately just as the petite males eyes started to droop did he feel a weight behind him. Axel's hand quickly fled to the small teens hip bone, Zexion pushed it away but soon found that the red head's hand was magnetized to that spot. The slate haired boy was clearly getting frustrated, turning his body over, "Stop it!"

"Man, you get feisty don't cha?"

A rather large expanse of air left Zexion's lungs in response. Except the small teens discontent reaction didn't seem to falter Axel's fortitude. Only encourage his bad behaviour by wrapping one arm around Zexion's waist and shoving the other up the front of his shirt. Axel was confronted by some kicking and arm jerking that died down within a minute or two. He just had to wait until the slate haired male was out of breath and tired of wasting so much energy on something so incredibly futile. So far the red head's tactic was working, moving his hand down the boy's torso till it met Zexion's shorts. Of course the slate haired male pushed, or rather attempted to push the red head away. Axel smirked then slid his hand past the loose elastic barrier, slowly feeling the territory. Wrapping his fingers around the tender appendage made the small boy gasp, "Axel…"

"Yes?"

Zexion thought for a moment, tossing the idea of whether he wanted this. Perhaps that really wasn't the issue, he definitely wanted it the only thing stopping him was one, the setting, and two the fact that he didn't know Axel, "Stop… please."

"Okay," the lanky teen replied, then tried to moved himself away, but found Zexion had grabbed his arm.

"No… stay here," the slate whispered, his voice crisp as he kept his cold hand locked on Axel's forearm. The red head felt no need to object and arranged himself in his original position. Letting an arm fall over the small males midsection.

When Zexion woke the next morning, it was due to a large item that kept prodding his thigh. He would innocently take his hand and push the object away, only to find that for whatever reason it sprung back, almost immediately in fact. This of course struck a certain amount of curiosity in Zexion's half conscious mind. Lifting up the covers the slate haired male became sick with embarrassment to find Axel's swollen member poking him. Staggering into a standing position, Zexion stood… thinking, until it hit him to go busy himself. A shower… yeah, a shower sounds good.

Axel was smiling when his eyelids opened, he had a very explicit dream that he cared not to tell… well anyone. It was far too good for anyone's ears but his own. His grin didn't even falter when he heard a sarcastic voice, "Nice boner!"

"It is nice isn't it?"

"And what pray tell are you doing on Zexion's mat," the blonde asked like he was a nun moderating an all boy's school. What did they think boy's did when stuck together. Hormone infested teenagers with nothing to fuck but their fists. Of course they turned to each other for comfort. Certainly that was straying from the topic… just a little.

"Poor little Zexy was so cold last night, I was only doing my duty to keep him warm."

"And that rod poking out your shorts… that I suppose was also full-filling its duty?"

"You know it," Axel announced as he laid back down on the mattress cradling his head with his hands behind his head. A tent was created from the still hard phallus and thin sheet pulled over it.

"Could you control that thing maybe? It's making me sick."

"Didn't make you sick about a year ago."

Roxas always got annoyed with the confidence in Axel's voice, "No Axel, that was called gagging."

"You wouldn't of gagged if you'd just learn to deep throat the damn thing," the red head needlessly pointed out.

"Maybe I wouldn't of gagged if you hadn't rammed the damn thing down my throat," there was a hint of bitterness in Roxas's statement.

"Where's Zexy anyways," funny how Axel was quick to change the subject. It was probably the reason why he and the blonde never could work it out between them. Roxas was more than eager to linger on an argument, even if it was long finished, while Axel always made for a quick exit. He had no need to linger on something as silly as a dispute.

"Why, gonna try and get into his pants?"

"Hey, I almost did last night, but he wouldn't let me cause you were here."

"And you would have fucked him?!"

"Uh… is that a trick question," the red head had to admit, he was a little confused.

"He's not your average person Axel, he probably would have had sex with you because he wouldn't know any better."

This certainly wasn't news to the red head, mostly because the majority of people don'tknow any better. And the fact that Zexion wasn't your everyday personality was hardly gossip, "Well Roxas, he's not made of glass, and more importantly he's not stupid, so stop treating him like he is." If the blonde didn't feet like he'd been put in his place, he sure did at the moment.

Axel's erection finally died down to a small ache making walking a bit less difficult. Eventually venturing into the kitchen where the red head witnessed the small boy soaking a pile of dishes in some soapy water. He snuck up behind the boy and snaked his hands down the front of Zexion's body, eliciting a gasp. Axel's warm mouth lightly nipped at the slate's neck which after a few moments drew out a small moan. The sounds shocked the short teen as he soon began to fight off his pursuer. Pushing his body against Axel's in order to make a gap between the red head and the sink for a decent escape wasn't easy. Axel was smart, and made sure to move forward to close said gap, leaving a few inches for his hand to do a little wandering. Unfortunately for the red head his pursuit was cut short. Zexion had roughly turned his body around and shoved the sexually soiled teen away. Giving him a warning glare that would not be trifled with. Unlike some, Axel knew his limits, "We really got to work on this communication thing."

Just as Zexion had something to say, there was a sharp knock at the door. Judging by the time of day, the slate had a good idea of who it was. His feet made no sound as the small teen made way for the front door. A woman who was probably three inches taller that Zexion stood on the other side of the door, she was wearing a large pair of sunglasses to cover the bulk of her bruises.

"Zexion," she said in a sweet tone, always good-natured towards her son, "sorry I haven't come by. I'm going to be staying with your aunt for a while, I didn't think you wanted to come so I brought your stuff." The thin teen tried desperately not to look up at his mother, grabbing the duffle bag of clothes while she continued, "I wish this could of worked out differently sweet-heart… I didn't mean for everything too go so wrong." There was a long pause, she already knew Zexion wouldn't say anything, he hadn't spoke to her for years, "In the front zipper there's some money with your aunts number, I'll come visit soon."

The slate haired male kissed his mother on the cheek and watched her drive off, duffle bag still in hand he decided to put it up stairs. Even though his surface seemed unfazed by the visit, Zexion was close to tears. He hated seeing her on the run, but it was better than trying to lay low in the apartment. Axel knew something was up and tried to intervene, "Who was that?"

Zexion shrugged in response, truthfully he was too upset to even go down that avenue. Unsure why, the slate haired male locked himself in the bathroom, he was troubled by the events that hurt his mother. It disturbed him more than anything, why people cared enough about material to hurt another person. The whole idea wracked his body with tremors as warm streams of water ran down his face. Leaving a damp line on his delicate features. The pain he felt in his chest didn't pass on with a few deep breaths like usual, it lasted much longer.

"Zex," Roxas asked after lightly tapping his hand on the door, "you okay?"

Eyes fled to the wooden door, Zexion didn't have the energy to get emotional. He was tired and needed every ounce to deal with both the blonde and red head, "Yes."

"Who was at the door?"

There was a moment when the slate haired male hesitated, "Uh… my mother."

"Really," Roxas seemed very enthusiastic, he had never actually met the woman, "what'd she want?"

Zexion lifted his lithe body off the floor, flushing the toilet to make like his presence in the bathroom seem less conspicuous. He felt his hand grab the cold knob of the door when he remembered one small detail, his hands. They needed to be washed considering he had apparently used the washroom. Finally he opened the door, "She… doesn't know what's happening with our apartment, so she's going to go live with my aunt. But…"

"But?" Roxas edged, wishing he could read the small boys mind.

"I… don't really like my aunt… she thinks I'm… no good."

"What?! No way! How could she not like you Zex?"

"She's a very traditional woman, and well… I guess you could call me a bastard--"

"Are you serious," Roxas's mouth hung open, "she thinks that… has she ever said it to you?"

"Not to my face, but I've heard her talk to my mother," Zexion looked at the floor, he didn't want to continue the subject of his aunt. Calling him a bastard hadn't been the most insulting thing she had ever done, but it ranked pretty close, "So, I need a place to stay for a little while. I'd even pay you rent, but if you don't think it's a good idea I can go live with her."

"No… you can live here, believe me it'll be no trouble at all. Besides my mom adores you," the blonde was trying very hard to lighten the atmosphere, and much to Roxas's disbelief it worked. Zexion had a small, yet noticeable smile on his lips.

"Thank you, I probably don't have enough money right now, but I'll get a part time job."

"Don't even worry about it, my parents won't have a problem with you living here," Roxas had an arm around Zexion's shoulders to comfort him, "The only person who'll have a fit is Axel."


End file.
